Gin Ookami
by Blazewing2010
Summary: A newborn has been born. What will his new life be like? I suck at summaries. Please RR
1. Gin Ookami: Chapter 1

**_(A/N: This will probably sound alot like the anime, as I am not a very good writer. please forgive me. I would also like to thank my anime beta, Kage, for all the help, advice, and pestering she has given me to get this fic out so you people can read it. I couldn't have done it without you!) _**

(Diclaimer: I do not own Haibane and am not making any profit from this story. If you are going to sue me, the most that you will probably ever get is a bent nail, broken elastic band and a bright shiney penny.) 

It was a bright, warm summer day. Sun was shining through the window and landed on a round, grey object. The door opened and creeked. A woman stood there. She was tall with dark hair, had a pair of charcoal grey wings, and a halo floated over her head. The ciggarette in her mouth dropped to the floor in surprise. She turned and sprinted to get some of the others. There would be a newborn soon. 

A few hours later, they were all gathered around the cocoon.  
"Do you think that it'll hatch soon?" asked one person.  
"I don't know." said the woman with dark hair. All of a sudden, a cracking sound could be heard. Everyone cleared out of the way. The cocoon burst open, sending fluid everywhere. The group came out of their hiding place, thoroughly drenched, to find a young boy lying on the floor. Two of the people picked him up and carried him to the bed in the nearby guest room.  
"Quick, get him on the bed." commanded the woman who found him. The boy's temperature began to rise.  
"Get a damp cloth, and bring me the first aid kit just in case. Rakka's wings grew in rapidly, so I want to be prepared." Soon the supplies were there and the others left the room. Only five minutes afterward, the boy screamed out in pain as his back began to bleed. The first aid kit was sitting beside the woman and she wrapped up her finger in bandage.  
"Here, bite on this!" she told him. By the time she had her thumb wrapped up, however, the worst was over and the wings had broken through. The woman looked surprised that the boy had gotten through without something to bite on and began to clean his wings. 

After she was done cleaning the boy's wings, she noticed a dark spot on them. Upon closer inspection it was a black spot.  
"Not him too..." she said and sighed.  
The boy woke up.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"My name is Reki. You will get your name as soon as you tell me what your dream was about." said Reki.  
"My dream?"  
"Yeah. You dreamed while you were in the cocoon, didn't you?" Reki asked.  
"Oh!" said the boy. "I was dreaming about wolves. Silver wolves."  
"Silver wolves huh? I think Gin Ookami is the translation of silver wolves, so you should now be known as Gin Ookami." Reki told him.  
"Wait." said the boy." I thought I already I had one...I just don't seem to be able to remember it right now."  
"No one knows who they were before they came out of the cocoon, so we name ourselves according to our dreams."  
"Geeze...that's harsh." said Gin.  
"Yeah, but we manage. Tomorrow, we are going to get you some clothes to wear." Reki told him. "Right now, though, you should go to sleep. I will explain everything in the morning." Gin closed his eyes and fell asleep while Reki watched over him. 

The next morning, Gin awoke to the sound of voices. There was a small group of people surrounding him, looking to see what the new person looked like.  
"H-hi." Gin said, a little scared. There was a chorus of 'hi's and 'how are you feeling's before he decided to get up. He did notice one thing, most of the peole here were girls. Gin sat down at the breakfast table beside Reki and began to eat and as he talked talk to her. His wings still twitched when ever her arms moved, but he got used to it after a while. Reki began to explain how no one knew where they came from before they were born from the cocoon and how no one outside of the village knew them. She told Gin how no one could remember anything about their past lives and had gotten on with their lives as Haibane. She also explained that Haibane meant Charcoal Feather. At this comment, Gin sadly looked down at the floor   
"I once had black on my wings too, but found redemption." Reki knowingly smiled. "To have black wings like yours are now, means you are sin-bound, but you can find redemption for your transgressions, too." Gin smiled at this and began to eat again.


	2. Gin Ookami: Chapter 2

**_(A/N: I just thought of something: if Haibane can only use things that humans have used, where does Reki get her cigarettes from? Sorry, it is 4am here. I got no sleep last night, so yeah...I am going through severe writers block, so bear with me. I may use some of the RP ideas from the RP's I do if it gets too bad. Cheers to Kagê for taking time out of her day to read and edit this and throw ideas my way for better appearance!) _**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Haibane Renmei and am not making any profit from this story. I wish I could be as creative as this, but I am writing fan fiction, so I guess I am not.) 

------------------------------ 

The table had been cleared and the dishes washed. Reki looked over at Gin as she dried off her hands.  
"Do you feel that you are up to going outside for a walk?" she asked.  
"I guess so," Gin replied.  
"Good. We are going to get you clothes," Reki said, heading towards the door. "Come on."  
It was a beautiful day again: the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen.  
"So," asked Reki, "Is there anything that I can try to clear up for you?"  
"Well," Gin began, "First of all, where are we getting my clothes at, and second how am I going to pay for them? I have no money."  
"The first one is easy," Reki replied. "We are going to a thrift shop. As for your second question," Reki pulled out a book, "This is how Haibane pay for what they buy. Don't worry you'll be getting yours soon. For now, you'll just be asked to sign a piece of paper and leave a feather." Gin winced at that. He had to leave a feather? He wondered if that would hurt.  
"Why are we going to a thrift shop?" asked Gin. "Why don't we get them brand new? They would last longer."  
"There is a very good reason for that. Haibane can only use stuff that has been passed through human hands." Reki explained. "Basically, if a human has one thing, then gets something to replace it, we can use the original. The only exception to this, of course is food." Reki said with a smile. They soon reached the shop, opened the door, and stepped inside. The shop keeper had his back to them as they came in, but turned when he heard the door close.  
"Oh, it's you." he observed.  
"Yeah, yeah," said Reki. "We are here for clothes for our newborn, Gin." Gin smiled weakly as he was made known.

After they had left the store, they went to a cafe and had lunch. Taking the feather from his wing hadn't hurt as much as he had thought; it did sting though. Reki payed for the meal and they went back to Old Home. Reki went to flip her name-tag over when she noticed Gin had one too. There was a note as well.

Newborn Gin:  
You have been summoned to  
the temple of the Charcoal  
Feather Federation to be  
tested as a Haibane. You  
are to come tomorrow at noon.  
Reki showed gin the messege and told him that she would make sure someone went with him. Gin couldn't wait. He went to sit in the court-yard and was soon joined by a girl.  
"Hi," she greeted.  
"Hi," Gin simply replied.  
"You must be the newborn. My name's Oki," she told him, "Oki Marino." Gin smiled.  
"Gin Ookami," he told her.  
"Wow! Silver wolves. I like wolves. Silver is such a nice color too!" Oki stated with a smile.  
"I know," said Gin.  
Gin and Oki talked for a while until they had to go in for supper. Even then, they sat side by side talking about everything. Gin had a feeling he had made a friend for life.

------------------------------ 

To My reveiwers:

TianDogg - Thanks for the advice. If you haven't already guessed, this is pretty well my first fic that has gone up on the net (I wouldn't let anyone read my other ones because they would scare most sane people), and thanks for the vote of confidence!

Gilthas - Glad you liked it. I am still waiting for people to give me those ideas on my message board. 


	3. Gin Ookami: Chapter 3

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own Haibane Renmei and am not making any profit from this story. I wish I could be as creative as this, but I am writing fan fiction, so I guess I am not.)_**

------------------------------ 

Gin went to sleep that night feeling really happy. He woke up the next morning with a smile, got up and got dressed. Oki was a really nice girl. He had enjoyed talking to her. There was a knock at his door.  
"Come in." he said, cheerfully.  
The door opened. Oki was standing there.  
"Good morning." she said.  
"Good morning yourself." he replied. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah, pretty well." she told him. "Reki asked me to go to the Renmei Temple with you today." Oki informed Gin.  
"That was nice of her." Gin replied. "I'll have to thank her for choosing you, later."

The two Haibane sat down to a breakfast of biscuits and tea, enjoying it greatly as Reki came into the room.  
"There is still a person you haven't met yet," Reki told Gin. "He likes to be by himself and we still aren't sure what he does."  
"Where's his room?" Gin asked curiously.  
"We'll have time for that later. Right now, we have to get ready for the Temple," Oki reminded him.  
"Oh, yeah. By the way, Reki, thanks for letting Oki be the one to come to the temple with me." Gin said  
"I noticed you two made friends real fast," Reki said, "I thought you would both enjoy that." Gin finished eating, got up and went to get ready for the temple. Oki came and got him when it was time to leave.

On the way to the temple, they talked quite a bit and when they could see it in the distance, Oki turned to look at Gin.  
"There are some things you should know about the temple," she stated, "First, you are not allowed to talk inside unless given permission by the communicator. Second, they will give you bells for your wings with which to answer."  
"Gee, is that all?" Gin responded sarcastically.  
Oki giggled. When the finally arrived at the temple, they were greeted by a person in a mask and bells were attached to their wings and he pointed towards the door. They took this as a sign to go inside.  
When they were inside, a voice said from nowhere, "Newborn Gin I presume. Proceed into the garden. Haibane Oki, you may accompany him." They walked into the garden and there was another person with a mask.  
"You are the newborn Gin, who I have summoned, are you not?" Gin signaled yes. The person asked him a few other questions and finally said, not noticing the black spots on Gin's feathers, "Newborn Gin. You are accepted into the Charcoal Feather Federation. May this book be a sign of that. You should now go seek employment." Soon after, they left the temple and headed back towards Old Home.  
"You handled yourself pretty well," Oki told Gin.  
"Thanks." the new Haibane replied. They finally reached Old Home and, to Gin's surprise, Oki pointed him in the direction of the other boy's room. 

------------------------------ 

No Reveiwers this time.. :-( 


	4. Gin Ookami: Chapter 4

**_(A/N: ARGH! This writers block is the worst I have ever had!! Finally another chappie.)   
(Disclaimer: I do not own Haibane Renmei and am not making any profit from this story. I wish I could be as creative as this, but I am writing fan fiction, so I guess I am not.)_**

------------------------------ 

Gin arrived at the room he had been directed to and knocked.  
"Who is it?" a voice questioned from inside.  
"Uh, my name is Gin..." said the new Haibane.  
"Who? I don't recognize the name," the voice replied.  
"Uh...the new Haibane," Gin uncertainly told him. "Reki told me I should come and introduce myself."  
"Oh," the person said simply as the door opened. A boy stood there: he looked to be about 12, and was wearing baggy jeans with a baggy sweatshirt.  
"So, you are the new one. Well, now that I have met you, you can tell Reki to stop sending people to pester me." With that, he shut the door in Gin's face. Gin walked back to the guest room looking rather depressed.  
"Let me guess," Reki said, reading the look on Gin's face, "He shut the door in your face."  
"Yeah," confirmed Gin as he sighed, "Then told me to tell you to stop sending people to pester him."  
"Yeah, well, that sounds just like him," said Reki. "Don't worry: you'll get used to him."  
"I can't ever imagine getting used to someone that depressing," Gin stated.  
"Don't worry," said Oki, who had just entered the room. "You will get used to him in time. I did when I was born last year."  
"On another topic," said Reki as she switched the subject, "I am taking the young feathers into town today to get them fitted with winter clothes: the cold season will be here before long. Did you two want to come with me?"  
"I'd love to come!" stated Oki happily.  
"I guess I'll follow, too," Gin said in reply.  
"Great! I am going to gather them up now," informed Reki as she left the room. A few minutes later, a small group was gathered at the entrance to Old Home and soon set off for town. The kids were running along the road while Gin, Oki, and Reki all talked.  
"We have got to do something about Yami," Oki said to the two others, "He is more depressed than usual and even I am starting to feel the effects."  
"I know what you mean." Reki replied, "He won't even eat with us anymore. It's like he doesn't even want to know us."  
"Yeah, but don't forget," Oki reminded. "He was born on his own. We found him about a day later."  
"This is true, but it's still no reason to take it out on us," Reki retorted, who then had to yell at the young feathers, "HEY! WALK DOWN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD AND NOT IN THE DITCH!!" Gin was left lost in thought.  
"When is his birthday?" Gin asked curiously.  
"In a couple of weeks' time." said Oki. "Why?"  
"Maybe we can throw him a party or something?" Gin inquired.  
"I suppose we could," said Reki as she thought over the idea. 

------------------------------ 

To My Reveiwers:

Radical Jeremie - It is supposed to be 2 O's. Thanks for the vote of confidence.  
Salioka - I didn't get your reveiw until I was ready to post this chappie, but I will certainly try for next time. 


	5. Note to readers

To my reviewers: I couldn't put Kouryou in this time, but I can try for another chappie. If anyone has anyfics they want on the net, my email is godfreak11eastlink.ca. I have a site that went up in July-August and I have over 2.5-3 k hits. 

Kouryou actually has to arrive through a cocoon, or from abandoned factory, as no one is allowed through the gates except the toga. 


	6. Gin Ookami: Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. I had to look for a new job, which was hectic, not to mention, I still have writer's block. I blame it all on the evil fuzzles from beyond the stars. I realized something. Reki leaves at the end of the anime. I started writing this before I saw the end, so I guess this is a AU fic where Rakka left instead of Reki. It may be a while before the next chappie is out, as I have lots to do and I am starting to lose ideas for the fic. I promise that I will try to finish it. If I don't have any new chappies in about the next 6 months, then I probably gave up on it.)   
(Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane. If I did, I would probably be sitting in a nice large house with lots of money, not a trailer on my nights, guarding a constuction site!) 

A couple of weeks later, Old Home was decorated somewhat sparsely, but still looked nice. Reki had smuggled in a cake and they were cooking beef ramen. It took a bit of work, but they finally got Yami to the eating room. He looked around for a second. 

"What the hell?"   
"It's for your birthday." said Gin, cheerfully.   
"You shouldn't have wasted your time. Another birthday means one year closer to the day of flight, for those of us who get it." Yami stated, darkly. 

Gin didn't know what the day of flight was, but he knew that Yami had said something hurtful.Gin stood up, knocking over the empty glasses on the table, and ran out the door. Reki and Oki gave Yami a cold look and Oki ran out the door, hoping to catch Gin. 

Gin had made it all the way to town before Oki caught upwith him. 

"Don't listen to what Yami says. He has a a dark opinion of things. I guess you could call him a pessimist."   
"A what?"   
"Someone who has a dark outlook on life."   
"Oh." said Gin. 

Oki glanced at Gin's wings by chance and noticed the black spot had grown. 

'Oh no...' thought Oki to herself. 

Gin caught her staring. 

"Yeah. It's spread. Yami's a no good self indulgent prat!"   
"Gin, you have to forgive Yami, or you won't achieve the day of flight."   
"How do you know it's not a myth?"   
"So many Haibanehave already left. The most recen ones being Rakka and Kuu. Rakka left just before you arrived."   
The stain stopped growing, but it didn't shrink, either. When they got back to Old Home and Gin was asleep, Oki let the tears fall. 


End file.
